Twenty Five Fireworks And So
by Snow757
Summary: An AU oneshot dump for 27fem!59. Chapter Six: Imagine her surprise when they were still together.
1. My Wife In Vegas

For a long while, I wanted to read a 27fem!59 fic because my mind is weird like that. But sadly, I found nothing OTL I told myself that I should write one so horrible that people will decide to pity me and start writing it to show me how it gets done. So ha! My plan is foolproof and no one can judge me!

I'm sorry because I NEVER wrote a genderbend fic before, so I might be OFF.

Everything is AU, no canon because I like to make things harder for myself.

**Fic title:** Twenty Five Fireworks And So.  
**Chapter title:** My Wife In Vegas.  
**Summary:** The moment he felt the awful ponding in his head, Tsuna knew that there was something wrong.  
**Timeline:** AU TYL.  
**Notes:** I checked out Japanese girl names that were like Hayato but I found none, so I chose Hayase because it has a meaning that fits and it's kind of nice :D

* * *

**Twenty Five Fireworks And So**

My Wife In Vegas

* * *

The moment he felt the awful pounding in his head, Tsuna knew that there was something wrong.

He was hungover-ed.

Now, he wouldn't hesitate to say that he wasn't much of drinker, probably because he doesn't go to bars that much. In his opinion, bars were made to meet up with your buddies, and Tsuna didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he was a friendless loser, thank you very much.

So, he wasn't a drinker by nature.

Which is far better than what he had in mind when thought about it; the last time he ever felt that way was when Reborn somehow shipped him to Siberia wearing only his boxers.

_Ah, the memories~!_

There's also the fact that he had absolutely no clue about where he was. He was sure that he was sleeping on a bed, and looking around, he concluded that he was in a fancy hotel room.

So yeah, much better than half naked in Siberia.

_And speaking of nakedness…_

Where are his clothes?

Another thing about him that he never sleeps naked, it's kind of uncomfortable for him since he was raised in a house where there was no privacy and him sleeping in that way could've scarred I-Pin for life.

_Wait a minute…_

Tsuna smiled with triumph when he remembered Reborn saying something about flying him to Vegas for his twenty fourth birthday because his life was boring as hell and some excitement was really needed in it.

His life wasn't that dull, really.

He was about to yawn when he noticed something on his hand.

_Is that… a ring?_

Tsuna's eyes went wide as plates.

_No… it couldn't be…_

Let's do a head-count, shall we?

He was hungover-ed.

He was sleeping in a fancy hotel room.

He was totally naked.

He was in Vegas.

He had a ring on his finger, a wedding ring to be exact.

And there was a hand on his stomach that _really_ wasn't his.

_Wait, what?_

Tsuna tensed and stopped breathing for a minute.

There really was a hand on his stomach, a soft, small one but a hand nonetheless.

_The hand just went lower and lower…_

"You finally woke up," the owner of the hand noted, softly whispering into his ear and then kissing his neck faintly.

"Yes?" _This is just a dream Tsuna, there's no way that a woman who had a voice that attractive is talking to you…_

"Do you want some coffee? I took the liberty and ordered it for you," she said, kisses turning hotter and hands going even lower.

Oh dear _God._ "Y-Yes," Tsuna replied, trying so hard to hold back his gasps.

Maybe it's just him, but he felt the lips on his neck smirking. "Want to go for another round before the room service arrives? I kind of want a payback for not going rough last night."

_What?_

"You insisted on it being slow and romantic, you're really stubborn, you know?"

_What?_

"You were absolutely _amazing_ though."

_asdfghjkl!_

Tsuna really couldn't take it anymore so he, utterly red faced and panting, turned around to see this person who he really thought was pranking him. Because seriously, this joke had gone too far.

His heart stopped when he was met by a pair of the most beautiful eyes he ever saw looking at him with so much love.

He wasn't sure if it was his heart or last night's sushi, but he felt himself falling and _hard._

"Good morning, love," Beautiful Eyes greeted, smiling oh so gently at him.

"G-Good morning…" he managed to reply. And before he could stop himself, he found himself asking, "Are you my wife? Because if you really were my wife I'm going to doubt your taste." _Tsuna, what the hell are you doing?! Stop talking!_ "I mean why would you?" _Stop talking dammit!_ "Did a baby promise you anything by doing this?"_ I swear to God Tsuna if you didn't…!_ "Because everything would make sense if that happened…" _I'll kill you in your sleep! I don't care if I was you, we're going down together!_

Beautiful Eyes looked utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know Reborn?"

"No, should I?"

"No, you really shouldn't, believe me…" Tsuna cringed at the thought of his demonic tutor (his mother hired Reborn to teach him English ten years ago, how he managed to still freeload in his house was still beyond him). "How did we meet then?" he asked, blushing like no tomorrow when he realized that Beautiful Eyes was in the same state of undress as he was.

Beautiful Eyes beamed. "You were eating dinner in a restaurant I was at yesterday. I think someone spiked your drink or something because you got really drunk and started giving out inspiring speeches to everybody there." _Reborn,_ Tsuna thought with an obvious grimace. "And then when you got to my table, you just looked at me with eyes filled with certainty and told me words that I'll never forget…"

_"You're worth it."_

_"You deserve to be happy."_

_"Don't beat yourself up for things that weren't your fault."_

Tsuna remembered one time Reborn told him that he gains some sort of an intuition whenever he gets drunk. He told him that he could feel whatever a person is feeling just by merely looking.

And although he couldn't remember jack shit about yesterday, looking at Beautiful Eyes now, he believed in what he said.

She laughed quietly to herself before she continued, "I asked you to marry me then, and you just grinned and said 'Sure!' It's then that I realized that Bianchi and I are truly related."

"I was totally drunk myself and I think I did something illegal in the chapel, but hey, I was a woman in love." She looked at him with eyes that carried years worth of sadness. "It's over now, right?"

And then, Tsuna kissed her.

"What's your name?" he asked, blushing as he backed off. "I can't call my wife Beautiful Eyes in my mind forever now, can I?"

Three things happened then:

First, Beautiful Eyes eyes widened.

Second, she returned the kiss.

_Man, did she return it…_

He never knew that a tongue could make him feel... _wow!_

Third, she told him her name.

"My name is Gokudera Hayase, I'm a novelist." And offered him a handshake.

Tsuna would later think that it was absurd to handshake with your wife upon learning her name after you got married, but he was living the moment now. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I work as a salesman, a failed one honestly."

Hayase smirked at that. "Oh I'm _very_ familiar with your name, after all I was screaming it last night."

_asdfghjkl!_

Tsuna turned fifty shades of red and thought that it was strange to want to die while being incredibly turned on at the same time.

Though, as everything in his life, it all went downhill from then on.

The sushi he ate for dinner last night came back with a vengeance.

And as he leaned in-front of the toilet and emptied his insides while Hayase went from comforting him, saying, '_There, there…'_ to making a hit-list shouting_ 'I swear that I'll murder every single one of them! I'll freaking bomb the place!'_ Tsuna thought that maybe marrying a woman he only met last night in Vegas was probably not a good idea.

_But hey, he was a man in love._

* * *

DONE.

Untill next time...

What do you think?


	2. Music Lover

Hello there everyone~

_Again... so soon..._

And why can I see reviews on this?

Thank you kind souls! I'll reply to you all later ^^

Writing these is so much fun XD

**Fic title:** Twenty Five Fireworks And So.  
**Chapter title:** Music Lover.  
**Summary:** He told her to follow her dreams and achieve her goals after all, right?  
**Timeline:** AU where they're childhood friends.  
**Notes:** I checked out Japanese girl names that were like Hayato but I found none, so I chose Hayase because it has a meaning that fits and it's kind of nice :D

* * *

**Twenty Five Fireworks And So**

Music Lover

* * *

Her mother was a phenomenon in the music world.

In a young age, she managed to set herself to a journey of great fame.

It's too bad that she was gone before she could finish it.

* * *

So that's why, eight year old Hayase, decided to continue her mother's journey.

* * *

Her classmates thought that she was a freak whenever they see her sitting alone and trying to learn complicated pieces all by herself.

Which was perfectly fine by her, she didn't need them anyway.

Though, much to her annoyance, she felt incredibly alone.

* * *

One day, a boy her age tripped in front of her. She got confused as to how since there wasn't anything to trip on in the first place.

The boy looked embarrassed to be seen tripping so pathetically by her and stuttered as he apologized, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way!" And bolted before she could reply.

_And they say I'm weird..._

* * *

She started noticing the kid after that encounter. He was a pitiful soul if she was honest, always tripping and messing up with his school work, and constantly getting bullied as everybody laughed at him.

She told herself that she didn't care.

But she simply couldn't.

* * *

"Here, take this," she offered him the lunch her sister packed one day. _Thank God that it wasn't cooked._

The kid looked at her with disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I felt like it, now eat." Her true reason kept lingering on her mind.

_Because like me, you're alone..._

* * *

It turned into a routine; she sits there under the old tree that was at the end of the school yard, and they would exchange lunches (she wouldn't admit it then, but his mother's cooking was simply out of this world).

The boy, Tsuna (as he told her to call him because his full name was overly long), always tried to start random conversations with her, but seeing that she wasn't responding and kept focusing on her notebook, he would settle for merely sitting there quietly.

_It was kind of nice..._

* * *

One day though, she humoured him and replied to his questions.

"That's very cool," he said after she told him about why she always had that notebook. "At least you don't wanna be a giant robot..."

She laughed. "You know what? I like you."

* * *

They were now in their last year of middle school and as the years passed by, they grew very close, not leaving each other's sides. Many would look at them with confusion as how could a loser and a cold yet cool loner be friends.

"I'm ruining your image," Tsuna noted jokingly one day. But when he searched deeper into it, he believed that.

"Let it be ruined then," Hayase shrugged and then continued, smirking, "it's not going to be picture perfect without you anyway."

Tsuna stared for a while before he blushed beet red.

_Seriously, stop saying things like that so easily._

_ It's not good for my heart you know?_

* * *

She realized that she fell for Tsuna the moment she told him about her fears about not reaching her goal when they were ten. He smiled at her and told her that she would reach it.

_"I'm sure of it..."_

* * *

He realized that he fell for Hayase when he first tripped in front of her and saw her expression.

Unlike his other classmates, she didn't look at him with disgust or mocking.

She simply looked surprised.

He was falling deeper ever since.

* * *

They never acted out on their feelings, though.

* * *

Puberty was _really_ awkward.

* * *

The summer after they finally were done with middle school, she told him that she had to leave because she was offered with a scholarship in a prestigious high school outside of the country.

"What are you waiting for then? Go!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking happier about it than her.

"But I don't want to leave you..." she whispered, tears were pooling in her eyes.

"This is your dream," he said, looking more serious than she could remember, "I would never forgive myself if I was the reason you didn't follow it."

"And besides, I'll never leave you as long as you needed me." He smiled, wiping away her tears.

_"Go."_

* * *

She did.

She didn't get to say it.

Didnt get to say _'I love you'_.

* * *

He messaged her every two days (he said that he didn't want to be too annoying by calling everyday), telling her about the latest test mark he got (it never went higher than 30) and the weird tutor that liked to torture him everyday.

Those messages kept her going strong.

* * *

She's now twenty four, an accomplished pianist that critics praised like they breathed, a woman with a certain mindset.

After achieving her goal of bringing her mother's legacy to life, she set herself to another dream.

Getting the man she loved.

And this time, she wouldn't let go.

* * *

He always visited the abandoned school yard and sat under that immortal tree every night after work. Treasured memories would flow swiftly as the quietness of the place remained.

This night was a little different though.

_Is that... a piano...?_

He approached curiously, wondering how the hell someone got a piano in here. Upon reaching it, he looked around for the person who might did this, but there was no one there.

_Weird..._

"Glad to see you not tripping for once," a voice coming behind him noted, carrying an amused tone along with it.

_It couldn't be..._

But his suspicions turned out to be true when he saw her. The girl (_woman_, he had to correct) he loved for more than a decade was in front of him wearing a deep red gown, soft silver hair brushing her bare shoulders, and glowing under the faint moonlight.

The sight would've been ethereal if it weren't for the cigarette that was between her lips.

Not that Tsuna ever complained. _It was hot, okay. _

"You told me to follow my dreams, right?" she asked, slowly stepping toward him. "I did it. My life goal, I achieved it."

That awoke him from his daze. Smiling happily, he spoke, "That's great! I always knew you could make-"

"I have another goal in mind, and I'm not stopping until I reach it." She was right in front if him now, his racing heart beat was a clear evidence of that.

"What is it?" he asked, trying desperately to calm himself.

She whispered, _"You,"_ and kissed him.

* * *

He was her perfect piece.

She was his perfect key.

* * *

DONE.

If you realized by now, I have no knowledge in music and I'm pathetically romantic deep, deep inside.

What do you think?


	3. Scented Oil

You all are precious people and I love you.

**Fic title:** Twenty Five Fireworks And So.  
**Chapter title:** Scented Oil.  
**Summary:** He only knew her back, and she only knew his hands.  
**Timeline:** AU 12YL. They both are 26.  
**Notes:** I checked out Japanese girl names that were like Hayato but I found none, so I chose Hayase because it has a meaning that fits and it's kind of nice :D

* * *

**Twenty Five Fireworks And So**

Scented Oil

* * *

If there was one thing that was known about Sawada Tsunayoshi, it was that his love life sucked oh so very much (probably because of his horrible luck and the fact that he was being tortured everyday by his boss).

But even so, he shouldn't get this way about an elder lady.

An elder lady who has an extremely _gorgeous_ back.

**_*mental slap*_**

No, he can do this! He's a professional, he could handle clients of any nature whatsoever.

_"Ah..."_

Though it would really help if she did not moan like _that_.

"I'll bring some oil," he said, which was a total lie because everything he needed was in the table next to him.

"Just do it with the one you have," the elder lady said in return. "Continue, _please..._"

Oh God, the way she said that 'Please' has to be illegal.

Not trusting his mind to argue with her at this moment, Tsuna continued the massage, pleading inwardly for the session to end.

"Oh, there. Right, _there...!_"

He started to weep.

* * *

The Dying Wills was a small, unpopular spa that a family friend called Reborn (aka: the demon) owned. Being the good friend he was (he wasn't), he told his parents that he would let Tsuna work there after graduating high school, and took it upon himself to teach him all about the fine art of massaging.

And needless to say, the years he spent working under that boss of his were horrible and full of torture.

Reborn didn't care though.

Through the years, Tsuna learned that the clients that frequented here were always from the elderly for some unknown reason. He has yet to see a person younger than fifty entering through the spa's old doors. He didn't mind it actually, they were very nice people that he loved to meet everyday.

"Good morning I-Pin," he smiled when he saw the teen who greeted him with a returned smile. She started working here as a receptionist a week ago to help her getting money for college. He wished his neighbor's son, Lambo, would follow her example. "Any clients yet?"

"Yes, there's a lady in waiting for a massage," I-Pin said. "She's very be-" she was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.

_I wonder what she was about to say._

Nodding in understanding, Tsuna headed for the room his client was in.

He didn't know that from this day onwards, he'll start hating himself for being _very_ attracted to an elder lady (who might have grandchildren and a loving family for God's sake!).

No, he didn't know.

* * *

If there was one thing that was known about Gokudera Hayase, it was that she was utterly workaholic. Being a chief editor for a high profile magazine would make a person that way.

It was when she began spacing out in the middle of meetings, that her assistant, Yamamoto, advised her to take a break and told her about a great spa his father goes to every week. She only agreed on it because he said the place was rather unpopular, so the chance that she would stumble on people in the same business was slim (they were quite annoying actually). She was also stressed like hell and her body felt like it has been blown up several times over, and the thought of a massage was very appealing at the moment.

So no one could really blame her for moaning like she did when some _very_ capable hands worked on her back.

"K-Keep it up...!"_ forever_, she urged inwardly.

Really, no one could blame her.

* * *

Hayase was feeling very embarrassed about herself when she was out of the spa, so much that she didn't take the chance to look at her masseuse (he did have a _fantastic_ backside though, a fact that she learned upon seeing him bending over to pick out something that fell down). She wasn't one to make such sounds whenever she was being massaged before.

_Maybe I should try again? Just to see if it was him or that I may have been ill or something..._

* * *

She did try again.

And again.

And again...

It was him.

_Damn_, it was him.

* * *

And with every visit, she found herself moaning for entirely different reasons that didn't have anything to do with her stress.

* * *

To get himself out of the gutter whenever she stops by, Tsuna started random conversations with her. And he learned more about her along with that. Like the fact that she was into music, and the fact that she has blown up her chemistry classroom when she was in high school, on purpose. She was kind of snappy (he heard her yelling at her assistant when he called about a story leak), but she was overly smart (she spoke in what seemed to be foreigner metaphors sometimes when she tried to explain something to him).

She was really interesting, and very fun to be around and talk to.

So in addition to being physically attracted to her, he found himself getting mentally attracted to her, too.

_I'm so going to hell for this..._

* * *

To get herself out of the gutter whenever she stops by, Hayase started responding to her masseuse's polite questions and asking ones herself in return.

His life was either utterly pitiful or absolutely hilarious, she learned (she held back a laugh when he dramatically complained about how he got into this business, the guy was really traumatized, it's not polite to laugh at him and say, _'Seriously, your life sucks'_). And somehow, with time, she found him more and more intriguing.

_So yeah, I'm having a crush, now, after all these years._

_Damn it..._

* * *

It's just so destined that an attraction that is being held down by shackles of guilt by one and embarrassment by the other, will someday come to a boiling point.

* * *

His boiling point...

"Would you like a date with me? If you don't have a husband and grandchildren of course! I'm sounding like a creep now, right? You know what? Forget that I said anything! I was joking, yea-"

He let out a gasp when she turned around and he saw her face, finally, after six months.

"Y-You're young?!"

* * *

Her boiling point...

"Do you give out private sessions? I would like one, in my bedroom... I'm not creepy, honest!"

She didn't know what has gotten into her, but she just turned around to see him, finally, after six months.

"Wow, you're attractive..."

* * *

Silence.

* * *

"Well, this is awkward..."

* * *

"So...?"

"Yes."

"Thank God, I don't have to dream about it!"

"..."

"I probably shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright, it's the same for me too."

* * *

So, after a month of dating (they were all over each other, much to Hayase's co-workers' horror upon seeing their Ice Queen of a boss sighing dreamily randomly) Tsuna suddenly said, "About your question, yes."

Hayase was confused at his words, "What do you mean by that?"

"I give out private sessions, only in your bedroom though."

* * *

Okay, I'll just leave you all now...

See you next time?


	4. Faint Steps

It's me again! Wait... is that even a good thing?

**Fic title:** Twenty Five Fireworks And So.  
**Chapter title:** Faint Steps.  
**Summary: **He was almost dead, but somehow, he stopped her from dying.  
**Timeline:** 5YL, 8YL.  
**Notes:** I checked out Japanese girl names that were like Hayato but I found none, so I chose Hayase because it has a meaning that fits and it's kind of nice :D

* * *

**Twenty Five Fireworks And So**

Faint Steps

* * *

Like every other day, this place was as dull as ever. The place that was filled with the same cold, quiet, annoyingly clean rooms that made her go crazy with boredom and sometimes, loneliness.

"So I heard that you're not taking your meds anymore." Turning around, Hayase saw her Uncle, Shamal, leaning on the side of her room's door. And even though he looked like his lazy and useless everyday self, she could feel how upset he was with her.

"Why bother?" she said, sighing with defeat because no matter how much he denies it, she was right.

"You could at least try to hold on, brat!" Shamal's voice lowered then. "I'm trying to find a way..."

"You know that it will never work out for me, you couldn't keep her alive after all." Hayase knew she was being harsh on him, she knew that it wasn't right for her to do so.

But she was dying and she couldn't do anything but to wait for her time to come.

_Just like her mother did._

* * *

He had failed once and he wasn't going to fail again.

That brat has always been a stubborn idiot that didn't know her own good, but when she started showing terribly familiar symptoms, she became intent on giving up, losing every will to live.

He wouldn't let her do whatever the hell she likes, though.

Shamal had his pride as a doctor, his vow as an uncle at stake.

* * *

There were days where she felt alright, just a slight headache whenever she stands.

There were days where she felt like dying, her body collapsing on her while the pain was getting more agonizing until she couldn't even scream.

This day was sadly the latter.

* * *

Hayase would be a big liar if she said that she didn't think of jumping from her room's balcony, just a leap that would give her the relief from all this pain. She couldn't live with this anymore, she couldn't live with the pain or the sparks of hope that soon crushed when everything failed.

Shamal and his team should just give up, how many years have they been trying to find a cure?

It's hopeless.

* * *

On a quiet midnight, Hayase decided that she would make her thoughts of jumping into a reality.

So, she rosed up, slowly walked towards the balcony, looked down when she reached there and readied herself to jump.

That is, until she heard of someone saying, _"Wow, this room is big..."_

_What the hell? No one is supposed to be here at this time,_ she thought as she looked at the intruder.

The intruder, a brown haired young man who was wearing those annoyingly white patients clothes, looked back seeming as though he just took a notice of her just now. "There's someone here..." he awkwardly mumbled, turning away to leave.

She would've been rather amused at the look of utter embarrassment on his face if it weren't for the fact that he was a stranger who was in her room at midnight. "Who the hell are you?"

The stranger was about to answer her before his eyes widened in shock and asked carefully, "You can... see me?"

Hayase merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah, are you drunk or something?"

"She can see me," the stranger mumbled, and then looked at her with a huge smile. "You can see me!"

"Okay, that's it, I'm calling the cop-"

The door was suddenly opened and the lights turned on revealing the head nurse, "Are you okay?! Did you have an episode again?" she asked concernedly.

Hayase though, wasn't paying attention to the frantic looking middle aged nurse, but on the fact that the nurse...

...Went right through the stranger while she was heading towards her.

* * *

"You're a ghost?" a shell shocked Hayase asked after the nurse got her into the bed, the str-... err _ghost_ was still there, nodding with hesitance.

"You could say that..."

_And just when I thought of ending my life, the freaking un-dead appear._ "How long have you been uh... dead?"

The ghost frowned slightly before he replied, "I'm not sure about it... I've been here for a while," and asked curiously, "Why are you accepting this so fast?"

Hayase didn't want to embarrass herself by saying that she was obsessed with the supernatural and had so many books that talked about it in great detail. "I saw some stuff," she mumbled, averting her eyes just so he wouldn't see that she was lying.

He let out an understanding "Oh," before he said, "Well, I think I should go."

"Thank you, for taking the time to talk to me." He smiled at her.

The way he said it made her question how long he was waiting for a person to see him...

"You're welcome..." she replied, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"I don't think that involving with the Yakuza would look good on your college application," Tsuna noted, looking at her with disbelief.

A day after their meeting, she saw him walking around aimlessly in the hospital's park and decided for some reason to call out for him. He looked genuinely surprised that she did, but came hovering over to her nonetheless.

After that, they just... talked. They talked about how some of the nurses were somewhat crazy, how some doctors were total creeps. They talked about their favorite restaurants (a question to which she answered with 'Dino's Pizzeria' even though the owner was a total klutz).

They talked about everything.

_It made sense_, she reasoned, after two weeks of knowing him. The fact that no one could see you would make you feel alone, the fact that everyone you know is afraid that you'll die and wouldn't have the time to talk to you would make you feel alone, too.

They were just two loners who happened to notice each other.

* * *

Whenever she had an episode, he would sit next to her and tell some weird and unbelievable tales about Mafia and hitmen babies that his mother liked to tell when he was a child.

And even though she was in great pain, she would smile weakly at the absurdity of what he said while inwardly thanking him for trying his best to help.

* * *

She didn't expect one day for Shamal to barge into her room, smirking lazily like he won a lottery as he told her that he finally figured it out.

He finally found a cure.

* * *

"You should feel more happy then," Tsuna noted after she told him about the recently found cure.

Hayase wanted to tell him how she spent the last five years convincing herself that she would die in the same painful way her mother did in front of her, but instead, she simply asked, "What should I do?"

For a moment, for a single heartbeat, she felt his hand gently squeezing hers as he said...

"Live..."

* * *

She was finally on her way to recovery.

Everything should feel perfect, right?

Except it wasn't.

Ever since she started healing, she couldn't see him.

Not a voice, not a presence.

She felt lonely again and realized that she may had deeper feelings towards her ghostly companion than she thought.

* * *

_"President of the Occult Club speaking."_

"Like hell you are!"

_"Oh, Gokudera Hayase, nice to know that you're still alive."_

_That guy wouldn't take a break, would he?_ "Cut the bullshit, Mukuro, and stop trying to take my damn position!"

She heard him muttering a faint _'We'll see about that'_ before he spoke more clearly, _"To what do I owe the displeasure of this call?"_

"What if I told you that I met a ghost?" she immediately started.

_"So you're dead after all."_

Totally ignoring him, she continued, "But the thing is, he seemed to remember everything about his life even if he didn't exactly tell me, he wears patients clothes, he once hinted that he could see himself surrounded by his family members and he also says that he is able to dream."

_"When was the last time you saw him?"_

"Three weeks ago."

_"Before you started the treatment, right?"_

"How do you know that? And yes."

_"Well, I read something about this yesterday, I may have a clue as to where your friend might be..."_

* * *

_You were right about him, he's not a normal ghost. In fact, he's not a ghost at all. In some rare occurrences, people who are almost dying are able to see souls. In your case, the soul you saw didn't belong to a dead person, but to an alive one... that is in a coma._

* * *

It was ironic that she discovered that he was in the same hospital as her.

She searched everywhere for him, asking many hospitals all over about whether they have a patient with the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi or not. All of them said no...

_"I've been here for a while..."_

Could it be...

To confirm her suspicions, she went to the head nurse's office and asked, and the nurse raised an eyebrow as she told him that yes, there was a patient named Sawada Tsunayoshi in this hospital.

Hayase thanked her after she told her where he was at and bolted away immediately, ignoring how she called out for her to wait.

She has waited enough.

* * *

"Middle school is nice, I still didn't get what caused you to say that it's horrible, but I will someday. Lambo and I-Pin are doing well, though Lambo became somewhat the trouble maker. Uncle Reborn is cool, too. He lets us do whatever we wanted as long as we didn't wreck his apartment. He told me that he'll visit along with Lambo and I-Pin tomorrow."

He was only met by silence, it was to be expected really.

It has been this way for two long years, and his adopted older brother still didn't wake up.

Fuuta still thought that he should have been in his place, after all, Tsuna-nii only became that way because he saved him from being hit by a car. But he always pushed these thoughts away; if Tsuna-nii ever found out about them, he will get really mad at him.

He was about to say goodbye and leave, but then the door was opened quietly revealing a pretty young woman who wore a hospital gown. Fuuta grew slightly curious and greeted, "Hello, you're looking for someone?"

She was about to answer him when she saw the person who was lying peacefully on the hospital bed with different kinds of monitors attached to his body.

Fuuta then saw her eyes, and thought that they looked absolutely heartbroken.

* * *

She thought that she was going to be relieved after she sees him, but she wasn't.

He was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Where was that fond, small smile he casted her when she talked about what she was passionate about? Where was that horrified yet awed look when she told him about the week she spent being a Yakuza boss? Where was that lost and confused expressions when she ranted about science?

Where was he?

* * *

Three years had passed since she met him, and now she's healthy and training to be on Shamal's medical team, much to his utter annoyance (inwardly though, he was swelling with pride). She always took few minutes to check up on him and even talk to him like Fuuta does (she got close to him with time, he was such a nice boy. She couldn't say the same about Lambo...)

She found out more about Tsuna along with that, mainly that he was the only son to Sawada Nana and that the other kids were all adopted, they saw him as a true brother though, just like he sees them. She also found out about the mysterious _'Uncle Reborn'_ who made her fear for her life when she first met him, he was alright and chill when she got to know him more, though she was kind of unnerved about his all knowing looks whenever she talks about Tsuna.

One day, when she was passing by some nurses, she heard them talking. _"The patient in room 234 has finally woke up!"_

_"Are you serious? The poor dear was in a coma for five years..."_

_"Yes, I am! His family and friends are so happy, I just called them!"_

She immediately went there.

* * *

And there he was, awake and well, and calmly looking at her.

"Hello, do I know you?"

She felt crushed but managed to get a hold of herself, he probably wouldn't remember the days where he was a soul, that's what Mukuro told her in waring not to get attached. She couldn't blame him for it really, the most important thing is that he's alive and well.

_Still, it hurt._

"Just kidding! Long time no see, Hay-" and the next thing he knows, he was in the middle of a storm of tears and embraces and shouts and kisses.

"Do you know how long I waited for you, you lazy bastard?! You just wouldn't wake up!" she cried out, making him smile sadly.

_I know, I saw you..._

Wiping away her tears with his hands, he cheerfully suggested, "I never had an impressive sense of humor, sorry. How about I make it up to you when I get out of here?"

"It better be good," Hayase warned with a small smile. She was just so happy, he was here talking and laughing and solid enough to finally embrace.

"How about a date at Dino's? You said that their pizza is great so I want to try it out."

She looked shocked for a moment before she shook it off and replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

You see, I don't know what am I doing.

It's kind of obvious, isn't it?


	5. Strolls of Light

My sister brought out one of the Indian movies she was into, and I couldn't help myself from taking few things from it. This chapter is defecated to the lovely CarlileLovesAnime (or as a I kindly nicknamed her, carchier), because she's the one who helped me with some of the ideas for this fic, and this chapter was one of them. Excuse me dear for shamelessly using some of your headcanons!

**Fic title:** Twenty Five Fireworks And So.  
**Chapter title:** Strolls of Light.  
**Summary: **It all started with a cane.  
**Timeline:** TYL.  
**Notes:** I checked out Japanese girl names that were like Hayato but I found none, so I chose Hayase because it has a meaning that fits and it's kind of nice :D

* * *

**Twenty Five Fireworks And So**

Strolls of Light

* * *

_"May my lonely words reach you..."_

Hayase raised an eyebrow at the street performer who singing that, wondering how much cliche can one song get.

_"And may my love for you end my life..."_

Seriously?

She scoffed and decided that she should just ignore it; there were many street performers who gathered in this park to earn money, doing everything from tap-dancing to singing love songs, apparently.

Well, that wouldn't ruin her daily stroll anyway.

You see, being the head of your Mafia family would stress you, a lot. And so to relieve herself, she made a habit of taking a long stroll every noon. It helped with clearing her thoughts and made her more tolerant to the idiotic old men who were unfortunately the councilors of her family.

She got distracted for a second when the bright sun hit her eyes. That second though, was enough to make her bump into someone, making them both fall on the floor.

"Ugh..." she groaned in slight pain, her back was already killing her when she stayed awake all night filling out forms. "Are you blind or something? Can't you watch out for the way?"

The other person, a brown haired man who was probably her age (she would later admit that he was attractive), got up and muttered a simple, "Sorry..." in response.

Getting up herself, she noticed that there was something... _off_ about him. Like the fact that he was slowly walking and moving his legs in an odd way, as if he was hoping they would hit against something he was looking for. _Why can't he just look down instead of doing that?_

She was about to let the guy to his business when she heard a cracking sound and realized that she stepped on something. Looking downwards and picking it up, she saw that it was a cane.

Hayase stood there quiet for a moment, _it couldn't be..._ "Hey, clumsy. Are you looking for this?"

Seeing him perk up and look for her even though she was in front of him was the only proof she needed.

She stepped closer to him, grabbed his right hand and gave him the cane, sighing softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were blind..."

He took the cane, and smiled. "It's okay, there's no harm done."

And as he slowly walked away, Hayase wondered if it was possible to get speechless by merely seeing a smile.

_"Love is like a drug~!"_

Oh, hell no.

* * *

Despite her many attempts to ignore him, she found herself doing noticing him anyway. It was hard not to; since he sat near the fountain at the center of the park, drawing on the sketchbook he had.

At first, she thought that he lied to her and was pretending to be blind, but the unfocused, glassy look on his eyes and the fact that he was only looking at his sketch book, told otherwise.

He was blind but he was drawing.

And that made her even more intrigued about him.

* * *

Her daily stroll couldn't be called a stroll anymore, calling it _'daily mooning over a blind artist'_ would be more appropriate. Maybe it was horrible thinking that way, but she was utterly grateful that he was blind, him taking notice of her stares would be very embarrassing.

She was a feared Mafia donna for God's sake, she shouldn't feel like a schoolgirl having her first crush!

_But look at his smile as he draws, isn't it absolutely captivating?_ Hayase's mind would argue.

_Damn you mind, damn you for eternity and beyond,_ she would inwardly declare as she grudgingly agrees and continue staring.

* * *

Apparently, being blind doesn't make you totally oblivious to the fact that there was someone who has been staring at you for two weeks. "Hello," the target of her stares greeted, much to her unabashed horror.

_How the hell did know where I was?_ was the last thing she thought before she bolted.

* * *

Hayase tried, she really tried.

But she couldn't hold herself when two days had passed.

_Forget the schoolgirl's first crush thing, this has turned into some sort of an obsession._

So she went to the park, near the fountain, totally expecting to see him there.

She didn't.

_Great, just when I gathered all my courage to go here again..._

Sighing dejectedly (there's no point in denying it any longer, she was here to see him), she sat in the usual place she used to observe the artist from.

"This place is nice," someone next to her noted. "It's very quiet."

"Yeah," she absentmindedly answered, still gloomy over the fact that she didn't get her '_daily mooning over a blind artist'._

"I'm Tsuna," the person said. "And you?"

Hayase then turned her sights from the fountain to tell him that she wasn't really in the mood for meeting new people, only to be met with the same smiling face that she was mooning for. "H-Hayase..."

And they say that Mafia bosses are supposed to be hardcore badasses...

"That's a very pretty name, Hayase." He really shouldn't be able to make her flustered by merely saying her name. "To be honest though, I was waiting here for you."

Her heart sang at that. "Why?"

He looked sheepish, averting his eyes even when he couldn't see her anyway. "I wanted to apologize if I scared you the other day. I was curious about what could have possibly made you interested in my sketches, and I couldn't help myself from saying Hi."

_Are you serious? I practically stalked you!_ "No problem..." she said instead, it wouldn't be too awkward that way. "How did you that it was me though?"

With a chuckle that made her swoon even more, he answered, "I have this thing that makes me awfully sensitive about my surroundings, it's rather freaky but it helps me draw."

"Can I look at them then? Your sketches, I mean," she found herself asking.

"Sure." Tsuna (his name is pretty, too), beamed.

* * *

It was called her _'daily stroll'_ once upon a time.

Then it was called her _'daily mooning over a blind artist'_ a while back.

And now, it is called her '_daily looking deeply as hell in love while listening to how he plans to draw more beautiful sketches'_.

* * *

_"The boss is acting weird these days."_

_"Yeah, it's kinda adorable and freaky as hell."_

* * *

Ever since he moved into Italy, Tsuna was feeling kind of alone. No one would take a second glance at him when the novelty of how he could draw when he was blind vanished. He couldn't really blame them though, he was kind of plain and uninteresting, not to mention being very awkward when talking to new people.

He still wishes that someone will stay after being done with observing how he draws.

One day, he finally got his wish.

It started with a cane and two weeks long stares.

* * *

If there was something he would be forever grateful for, it would be meeting Gokudera Hayase, he mused after one month had passed.

Like all the people before, she was curious about his work, openly voicing her confusion and thoughts.

But unlike them, she didn't leave. She kept coming every afternoon and sat next to him, and had many conversations with him as he drew the pictures his mind offered when he heard the merry sounds around the fountain.

Though with time passing, his mind didn't focus on the sounds around the fountain anymore.

Instead, it focused on the sound of Hayase's footsteps as she walked towards him, the sound of the clinks the many accessories she wore had made, the sound of her grumbles whenever there was a strong wind, the sound of her laugh, the sound of her voice...

The sound of _her_.

He never thought badly about the fact that he was born blind, he long since accepted that. But sometimes, as he heard her saying his name with gentleness that made his heartbeats race...

He wished, _really_ wished, he had the ability to see.

* * *

It was when she was about to bid him goodbye and leave, that an idea had occurred to him.

"Can I draw you tomorrow?"

* * *

"I'm feeling nervous; I've never drawn people before," he said when she sat besides him the next day.

"I'm sure that you would do great," Hayase replied, he could feel the smile on her face, and he suddenly felt more confident in doing this.

Wordlessly, he raised a hand to take a strand of her hair, feeling it slipping between his fingers.

And then, he focused on her features, framing her face faintly and noting how soft and _warm_ it was.

Then her ears, noting the many pierces they had.

He found one lone finger of his, trailing the long of her neck to her collar bones, he was too busy fighting a mental image of him trailing her neck with something else than to notice Hayase's breath hitching.

Deciding that he was stepping on a dangerous ground, he got his hands off of that area and brushed her lips with the tips of his fingers instead.

_God..._

It was a mistake to do that.

_Her lips were warm, small and soft, so soft that he wanted to..._

He really should get his fingers off, they stayed longer than necessary in there.

Before he stammered with an apology, the same small, soft lips that nearly cost him his sanity were pressed against his.

* * *

And even though he was feeling every bit of it, driving him crazy with excitement and many other things, he wasn't sure as to how could he add a tongue into the sketch.

* * *

He made his mental image about trailing something else on the long of her neck true though.

Things like hard, long, passion filled kisses.

* * *

"Are you planing to draw me naked?" she asked between their gasps and moans.

"No..." he answered. "We're in public."

"Too bad..." she whispered into his ear. "I would _really_ love to."

_Too bad indeed._

* * *

_"Is she blushing?"_

_"Oh dear God!? Our boss has been possessed!"_

_"I'm missing her every morning death threats when I wake her up. Now, she looks at me with a goofy smile while softly saying 'Tsuna...'"_

_"Demons! Vengeful spirits!"_

* * *

She knew that being involved in the Mafia would screw things up for her.

But she either ignored that, or was too in love to care.

And that was a huge mistake.

* * *

The councilors found out about him, and they weren't pleased.

_"We tolerated your father's mistake of getting involved with your mother, we are not going to do the same for you. Your friend will die if you continue your shameful acts."_

She really wanted to blow the place up on them, but she didn't.

She knew that they were being serious.

* * *

_"I know that she kinda freaked us out with her constant smiling and blushing and sometimes drooling, but I don't like it when she's sad."_

_"Just sad!? The bitch is breaking my heart!"_

_"A goofy smile would've been so much better than a lifeless stare."_

* * *

Hayase knew the moment she saw her office's doors opened when she was sure they were closed that it was _her_.

Her as in: Bianchi, her doted older sister who randomly liked to visit her and tease her about her love life.

She was also an assassin, a very lethal one at that.

"Hello, Hayase. My, did you get taller?" was the first thing Bianchi said upon seeing her.

"Not interested, leave." Bianchi though, didn't take her glares seriously and just sat on her desk.

"Let me tall you a story about love."

"Not this shit again," Hayase was starting to feel a headache already.

"You see, I met this charming young man at the park today, a street artist really. Though I have to say that he's quite talented for a blind person." At the words '_street, park, artist, blind'_ Hayase looked at her older sister, who in return smiled knowingly at her as she continued, "He seemed focused on drawing something and I grew curious, and when I saw the woman he was drawing, I had to ask about what she was to him. Do you know what did he say?"

"What?" she didn't know why she wanted to hear this, it will hurt her even more.

_But it has been three long months..._

"A woman I will forever love," Bianchi answered. "I asked him why he was drawing an already drawn picture, and he said that it was...

_"To see her."_

"I see," Hayase only uttered, too happy yet too miserable. "He should give up on that woman, staying with her will only risk his life."

And suddenly, she was smacked with a thick sketchbook. "Maybe that woman is an idiot for listening to some old bags' crap instead of living her life the way she wants to," Bianchi said, eyes narrowed as she handed her the sketchbook she smacked her with a moment ago. "Look at this and then tell me if it wasn't worth it."

"Bianchi..."

"Don't worry about him too much, I'm sure that the head of the _CEDEF_ won't take any threats made on his son lightly, neither will the Ninth."

"Open it, Hayase. Have a love life for once in your life." And with a smile, Bianchi left her alone with the sketch book.

* * *

With held back breath, she opened it.

* * *

She thought that no one will draw her this beautifully...

That no one will draw her with so much love...

Except for him.

* * *

"Will you ever draw me naked?"

_It couldn't be..._ "Excuse me?"

"The shell-shocked look on your face suits you, although you're gaping like a fish right now."

"Hayase?"

"Yes." She smiled fondly when he still looked like he wasn't believing any of this. "When I was thinking of returning this sketchbook to you, I thought of a wise man's words I heard a while ago:

_May my lonely words reach you... and may my love for you end my life._"

After a long, long, _long_ kissing fest, Tsuna breathlessly laughed as he said, "Hayase, you're perfect and I will mindlessly love you forever, but that was really cheesy."

"Well, he wasn't _that_ wise," Hayase noted, laughing herself.

* * *

_"Why is the boss dragging some guy around the house wearing only a towel?"_

_"She said that he was going to draw her."_

_"Naked?"_

_The noises of a very passionate activity coming from their boss's bedroom rising to absurd levels made them freeze._

_"Yeah, naked."_

* * *

Well this was long...

Let me get myself out.


	6. My Husband In Vegas

Sorry for the late update...

This chapter is a prequel to the first one, and it's from Gokudera's POV.

**Fic title:** Twenty Five Fireworks And So.  
**Chapter title:** My Husband In Vegas.  
**Summary:** Imagine her surprise when they were still together.  
**Timeline:** AU TYL.  
**Notes:** I checked out Japanese girl names that were like Hayato but I found none, so I chose Hayase because it has a meaning that fits and it's kind of nice :D

* * *

**Twenty Five Fireworks And So**

My Husband In Vegas

* * *

Hayase boredly played with her food and sighed. _Why was she here again?_

_Because of your sister,_ her mind supplied.

_"You'll go to Vegas with me and we're going to have fun."_

For anyone who didn't personally know her sister, that sentence seemed normal enough, adorable even. But Hayase knew her sister and needless to say, she was terrified at that moment.

You see, as lovely and charming she seemed to the world, Bianchi had certain, _horrible_ methods to force her to go along with her whims. Hayase would've long since ignored her request and went to complete her ongoing novel if Bianchi didn't have that look on her face. That look that said, _"You'll pay dearly if you refused." _The last time Bianchi had that look, Hayase spent a month in hospital.

She was not taking any chances.

But then Bianchi, _the bitch_, had the galls to leave her in some restaurant in favor of chasing after a baby.

She couldn't say that Bianchi was sane to be honest.

So there she was, half-way drunk and alone in a city she didn't know her way in, and starting to remember a past she didn't want to remember while eating sushi.

_Best fucking day of my life,_ she snorted.

She guessed Bianchi meant well, she always does (though her ways were, like she mentioned before, _brutal_ to say the least). Her older sister must've gotten worried, Hayase was burying herself in never ending projects after all. She was sure that Bianchi knew the reason as to why, with a family like theirs, she was bound to feel like that.

Someone shouting, _"You're beautiful!"_ in an accented English pulled her away from her musings. And raising an eyebrow at fact that someone was shouting in this high-class restaurant, she looked for the source of it.

It was a young man, she concluded, probably the same age as her or so. He was swaying a bit as he shouted what seemed to be like encouraging words towards an elderly woman.

It was strange that he was holding a regular soda can, that particular kind wouldn't make a person drunk now, right?

_Someone probably spiked his drink,_ Hayase thought, deciding to drop the matter and return to eating.

She couldn't ignore him for long, though, as she saw him going from table to table, spreading thoughtful and encouraging words to everyone there, some were crying even, looking utterly touched.

He was right in front of her now.

"What do you want?" she asked all while taking in his appearance. He looked disheveled in a, and she really didn't want to admit it, really attractive way; tie loose, shirt slightly unbuttoned, eyes lidded...

She didn't know why she paying that much attention to a weird stranger's looks (maybe it was the alcohol talking) but she didn't like it at all.

The said weird stranger looked at her, his gaze somehow getting through her, making her shiver.

"Hello," he greeted with a warm smile, and Hayase noticed that he was speaking in Japanese.

"You're worth it. You deserve to be happy_. _Don't beat yourself up for things that weren't your fault," he said, smiling that same warm, gentle smile even when he was hilariously swaying.

Eyes wide in shock, Hayase's reaction was to question, _how did he know?_

How did he knew about her issues with her father's family? About her guilt over her mother's death? About her feelings of self-worth?

_How?_ her eyes asked him, and he only smiled in response.

Maybe it was the comforting smile he had, maybe it was his drunken yet knowing look, maybe it was the alcohol again...

At that moment, Hayase fell for this stranger, and without the slightest hesitation, she asked him to marry her.

She was really drunk.

He beamed and said, "Sure!"

* * *

So, after stealing some rings (she thinks, _maybe they were mine?_) somehow driving to the nearest chapel and causing a truck-load of lawsuits on them, they were now married.

Hayase thinks she might have blown up something in the chapel, and her husband may or may not gave out a lecture in response.

But hey, she found out his name at least.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh? What a nice name..._

* * *

_"Hayase, where are you? I looked all over the restaurant for you,"_ Bianchi asked, sounding very worried even on phone.

"Hey, Bianchi! I'm in the hotel and married!"

_"..."_

"He's Japanese! Just like mom!"

Bianchi kept being quiet for a while before she asked,_ "Do you... do you love him?"_

"With everything I have."

She felt her sister smiling as she said, _"I'm so proud of you, Hayase."_

* * *

She woke up to find herself naked in her room.

_They were a giggling mess when they were passing through the hotel's lobbies, but as soon as they got to her room's door, they stilled and looked at each other, unsure and flushed for reasons that didn't have to with their drunken state._

Her head hurt like hell, _just what did she drink last nigh? An entire bar?_

_Unsure turned to assured and they were caught up in hungry kisses, making each other gasp as loud as they can along with that._

There was someone in her bed.

_"Faster just... please, go faster!"_

What did she exactly do last night? Hayase wondered, looking at the ring in her finger in slight horror.

_"It's your wedding night, wife," he whispered in her ear, making a twist that made her scream, "Let's be traditional for tonight, okay?"_

Hayase flushed all over, remembering everything now.

At one point last night, before she talked to Bianchi, she thought that she was going to regret this in the morning, that she and the stranger, _Tsuna (_merely his name brought back last night's heated memories) would split ways, embarrassed and promising that this matter will be a subject no one would ever attend to again.

_"I... I think I love you," he confessed, giving out sheepishly smile before he kissed the shock out of her._

He was peacefully sleeping beside her, his hand gently holding hers.

Hayase honestly thought that she was in love all over again.

She really couldn't regret a thing.

* * *

_"What's your name?" he asked, he was adorably blushing too. "I can't call my wife Beautiful Eyes in my mind forever now, can I?"_

As soon as he woke up, Hayase thought that this will be over, her first love, first marriage, first _everything_ would be gone for good.

Imagine her surprise when they were still together after it and beyond.

* * *

End.

What do you think?


End file.
